Quinncedes!
by LoveShinesThrough
Summary: This is where all of my Quinncedes fics will go. So no more mixing fics in Random Goodies.


**Sooooooo Glee is having a 100th episode tonight. *gag* I however wanted to just write a little something to kind of make up for it. It's a Quinncedes fic. Much like my last story I am making a new category for Quinncedes fics. I don't really like songs being included into fics because I suck at transitioning into them, but I did it for this one. I do not own Glee! Thank you to my prompt BETA! Enjoy!**

Mercedes was tired of being called back for nothing important. The only time she was called back that was worth the flight was for Finn's funeral. That was one flight she didn't want to have to take. They chose to do a little get together for an anniversary for four years of glee club and to be honest Mercedes did not want to go back to see those unpleasant faces.

Her friends were no longer her friends, but Rachel's friends. Apparently her ex had made a trip out to New York to become a model and from the sounds of it he and Rachel hit it off.

She couldn't care less. If the people that she truly had the backs of wanted to turn around and befriend a girl they never even liked then so be it. Rachel could never be alone and neither could Sam and whatever they did she wanted no part of. She had made her own life out in LA and it was a damn good one!

Sure her little debacle with her record company wasn't a huge success, but things happen for a reason. A few weeks later after coming back to help the glee club out on their soulless vocals she ran into an underground producer at a night club she occasionally sung at.

No she wasn't this big time recording artist yet, but she was close. As soon as she came back from this little get together they were having in Lima she would be singing hook and staring in a video for an actor and now an upcoming artist Tristan Wilds aka Mack Wilds.

Mercedes was more than excited and wouldn't let this trip back to her old high school bring her down.

"So we're missing Quinn and Mercedes." Mr. Shue announced looking around his class room. "I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come. Sam and I have been getting close and it could make for awkward company for the both of them actually." Rachel said with a smile thinking she was being considerate.

"Oh my god, who are you and why are you here? Do you really think Mercedes or Quinn actually cared what you do with their leftovers? News flash he dated everyone! You're not that special." Kitty exclaimed fed up with the alumni. Santana shrugged her shoulders at the truth as she filed her nails.

"Technically it wasn't everyone." Kitty rolled her eyes and raised a hand to Sam.

"Anyways," Mr. Shue interrupted "if they're not here in ten minutes we'll just get started anyways."

"Great idea." Rachel added fixing her hair.

"Please don't make me go in Q!" Mercedes begged as Quinn dragged her down the empty halls. "Cedes it's just a few days after that you can go back to La." Mercedes groaned. "Q no!" Quinn brushed her hair back and exhaled in frustration. Cupping her hand around Mercedes ear she whispered something to her causing Mercedes to smile. "I hate you sometimes." Quinn flashed a smile and shook her head. "No you don't. Now come on."

"Alright well it looks like,"

"Sorry we were late. We," Quinn groaned and pushed Mercedes in "had to make a few stops." Mr. Shue smiled at his former students and welcomed them in. Taking two seats in the back next to Unique and Jake they let Mr. Shue take the board.

Spelling out in large letters "REUNITED" he turned around with his annoying smile and arms held out wide. "We're going to be singing about coming back together. Some songs don't even need to revolve around the topic I just want you guys to get into performing again. Also it doesn't matter who sang it or when it was sung you just need to get on stage and perform."

Rachel raised her hand. "Yes Rachel."

"Can it be a duet?" She asked briefly looking at Sam causing the whole class to gag and whine out. "Yes it can. Actually some of the best reunited songs were duets."

"Hold on please tell me you two white people aren't even going to attempt to sing a Peaches and Herbs duet?" Some skinny black cheerleader in the back next to Jake assumed causing Mercedes to snicker. The Cheerio looked at Mercedes and gave her a high five and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just sayin'."

"First of all race isn't even a factor when it comes to music." Rachel defended. "We know. Look at The Beetles and Elvis. How long have they been stealing our music?" Mercedes turned to the cheerleader again. "I am impressed. Who are you?" Holding her hand out she introduced herself. "Bree. I already know you're Mercedes. I saw you guys perform the mash up to Survivor and I will survive. You guys were robbed."

"Um can we just move on please?" Rachel interrupted. "Good idea. Tomorrow we'll have this side, assuming you're already paired off, go first while the other side goes Friday. You can bring in props, costumes," he shrugged "whatever you like. Just be prepared to sing. See you guys tomorrow."

"Oh, but Mr. Shue Jake and I we wanted to do the duet." Marley spoke up as most people started leaving. "I'm sorry Marley you're just gonna have to team up with Kitty since you two were right next to each other or sing by yourself."

"Okay, but seriously Mercedes you and Quinn are going to do a duet knowing how amazing we sound together?" Santana asked shaking her head. "First off San you hardly even call me and secondly I thought you and Rachel were the best of buddies?"

Santana eyed her old classmate.

Getting up from Mercedes' bed she stood behind her and placed her chin on Mercedes shoulder as she looked in the vanity mirror. "I know I haven't been in contact with you for some time now, but you're still my girl." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Cedes I grew up. I'm trying to be nice to her. She's not that bad if you get to know her." Mercedes laughed out and turned around to look at Santana. "Cut the bull shit San it's funking up my room. You're brainwashed just like Kurt. You guys swear she's this fun time girl that's this, this, and that, but in reality she's a horrible selfish person." She explained.

"I got to know her San and I tried to be nice to her, but all she does is brainwash people into believing she's there for you. Sure a little pep talk here and there every once in a blue moon, but in reality how many times have we all been there for her and her not back? She wants to be the spotlight and she doesn't care how it happens just as long as it does. She's the only child. She will always get her way. I can guarantee you she's taken so many opportunities away from you and Kurt or at least talked you out of ones while nothing but good came to her and y'all were probably the ones to help. I can tell you that and I'm all the way out in LA. I'm not gonna tell you who to hang out with and who not to, but just watch your back and see her for what you used to see her for and that's a selfish brat. So if you want to join me and Quinn Friday and make this a trio I don't care I'm just not going to baby anybody's feelings anymore."

Mercedes walked to her closet and searched for an outfit to wear for the performance Friday. She was tired of sparing people's feelings when nobody spared hers. Santana didn't speak to her she just sat in her room and waited for Quinn to join them.

With a silent room Quinn didn't know what to expect. All she saw was a calm Mercedes raiding her closet and a silent Santana sitting on her bed. It was rare to see her friend so quiet so she figured Mercedes either put her in her place about something or she didn't have a comeback to whatever it was that Mercedes told her.

Sitting in the back of the auditorium Quinn and Mercedes waited for this performance thing to begin. As soon as Mr. Shue walked in Rachel was hot on his heel. "Mr. Shue we'd like to go last tomorrow if that's okay with you? We have to set the stage up for our song."

"Let me guess its Lucky or Human Nature right?" Tina assumed getting a few of the only people informed of the back-story to laugh. "No! Besides it's a surprise and will have to wait until tomorrow." Tina shook her hands as if Rachel made a point and scared her.

"Alright who's up?"

Sleeping through just about every performance after Tina's and Artie's Mercedes just wanted to go home. Quinn poked Mercedes' boob causing her to flinch and smack her shoulder. "These newbies suck lets go see coach." Heading out Santana furrowed her brows catching the two leave the auditorium.

She hated knowing Mercedes wanted nothing to do with her or her old life, but she couldn't blame her. People have been turning their backs on her for too long. She had to admit her new fuck it attitude turned her on even more, but she couldn't help but feel guilty knowing she was one of those people she was saying fuck it to.

Turning her attention back on stage to the Anderson's she couldn't wait for this performance to be over so she could eat.

"Coach they're horrible. How do they still have a program? I mean no offense to Artie and Tina I love them dearly, but really?" Quinn stated sitting in Coach Sylvester's office. "Blondie I ask myself this every time I walk past that room and hear nails on a chalkboard." Leaning closer to the two she jerked her head. "Between the three of us I hear they've only got one and a half more years left. Wheels and girl Asian are leaving, that girl that never auditioned for the Cheerios may not even graduate,"

"Sam?" Sue gave Mercedes a nod. "You bet your sweet ass I'm talking about her. I also heard Emma might be taking a break. This is going down hill and I want to be the person that pushes them." Quinn and Mercedes looked at each other from all of this new news. "Do they even know?" Mercedes asked. Sue laughed and crossed her arms comfortably behind her head. "They will. I might tell them now or later who knows?"

"Alright well good job to half of you guys that went today and good luck to the half of you guys tomorrow." Mr. Shue dismissed them into the halls. Walking out first Santana saw Mercedes pull out of a hug Quinn had her in as they walked the halls.

"Hey I was wondering if we could go over choreography again tonight for tomorrow?" Quinn chuckled and wrapped an arm around Santana's shoulder as she held onto Mercedes hand. "San it's just a stupid performance he wants us to put on for his pleasure. If anyone is going to win he'll give it to Rachel. It doesn't matter if she's applying lip-gloss he'll say she did it better."

"True." Mercedes added. "Let's just enjoy ourselves while up on stage." Santana looked down at Quinn's thumb running over Mercedes hand. She made eye contact with Quinn and nodded her head with a smile. "Sure."

"Quinn stop my parents are two doors away." Mercedes whispered through giggles as Quinn's hand moved up her shirt. "Cedes just a peak I promise nothing else." Mercedes threw her head back and laughed at the tickling going on against her skin. Quinn straddled Mercedes and pulled the covers over their legs.

"Why can't I peak?"

"Because you always turn it into something more. You can have a kiss though." Quinn pouted. "Stop that and kiss me." Mercedes commanded turning Quinn on. "Tell me what else to do and I'll do it." She told Mercedes against her lips. Mercedes smiled. "Take off your shirt and lay on your back."

"Um where are they? I swear they act like they don't want to be here." Rachel said looking around the auditorium. "That's probably because they don't want to be here. And who could blame them." Kitty answered playing with her hair.

"Here they are." Coming in laughing behind Santana Quinn and Mercedes apologized as they took their seats. "Okay great Bree and Jake your up." The skinny cheerleader swished her hips up the stairs causing her skirt to fly up in Jake's face. "We'll be doing an old school duet by J-Lo and Ja rule. I'm real."

Mercedes eyes flew opened and held in a chuckle. She wondered how this was gonna hold over. It was tacky, but not as tacky as she thought it would be. Sure little Puckerman didn't have that much bass in his voice, but it was a cute performance that was sure to piss Marley off.

Marley immediately raised her hand to go as soon as the two finished and pulled Kitty out of her set.

Mercedes watched on and got second-hand embarrassment. Some people when they're mad put emotion and pain into their performance, but this was just running off pure anger. She was singing Kitty's part and her dance moves weren't in sync with Kitty's because she was so determined to prove something, whatever it was, to Bree.

Kitty just walked off stage as soon as it was done. Scattered applauses were made as she stood alone on stage breathless. "Um can we go on break?" Artie asked raising his hand almost embarrassed for his classmate and girlfriend. "Good idea. Be back in five."

"San!" Quinn shouted catching her attention as she held up the garment bag. Following them behind the stage they went into the tiny changing room. "Hair up or down?" Santana asked Mercedes hesitantly. "Umm down is fine." She answered turning back to Quinn.

"Then fix them!" Mercedes exclaimed causing Quinn to laugh. Adjusting Mercedes breast through her dress she stepped back to eye them. "Good. What about mine?" Mercedes tucked her lips in trying to hide her laughter. "Don't laugh; it's not funny! Can you even see them?" Quinn asked bouncing up and down. "I can tell you one thing, nothing will pop out."

Quinn pouted and turned to walk away. Mercedes laughed and went after her. "I'm kidding! Come here." Pulling Quinn in for a hug she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

Santana's brow rose watching their whole interaction. Something was going on and she needed to find out. "Oh girl Chang come here." Grabbing her arm Tina looked down and pulled out of her grip. "One, I'm the only Chang in the class so you can just call me Tina and two what is it?"

"Oh! Attitude." She sang. "Anyways you notice Quinn and Mercedes acting all weird and stuff?" Tina looked over to see Mercedes fixing Quinn's bun. She shrugged. "No, but you are. You guys better get ready I'm leaving after this performance because I am not sitting through that Samchel train wreck."

Mr. Shue announced all three of them and immediately the lights went down while three spotlights shinned down on an empty stage where they were to stand.

The three came walking out on stage causing some cat calls to come from the audience. Mercedes looked at Quinn and smiled.

_"Baby I see you workin hard I wanna let you know I'm proud Let you know that I admire what you do don't know if I need to reassure you my life would be purposeless without you . If I want it when I ask you; you inspire me to be better, you challenge me for the better. Sit back and let me pour out my love letter._

_Let me help you take off your shoes, untie your shoestrings, take off your cufflinks. Do ya wanna eat boo? Let me feed you. Let me run your bathwater._ _Whatever_ _you_ _desire... i'll supply ya. Sing you a song, turn my game on. I'll brush your hair... put your du-rag on. You want a foot rub? You want a manicure? Baby I'm yours I wanna cater 2 u boy."_

Mercedes hips swayed hypnotically side to side as all three of their voices came together for the chorus.

"_Let me cater 2 you 'Cause baby this is your day. Do anything for my man; baby you blow me away _  
_I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert, and so much more. Anything you want let me cater 2 u. Inspire me from the heart. Can't nothing tear us apart. You're all I want in a man. I put my life in your hands. I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert, and so much more anything you want I want to cater to u._"

Looking over at Mercedes Quinn slid her fingers down the mic and bit her lip.

_"Baby I'm happy your home let me hold you in my arms I just want to take the stress away from you. Makin sure that I'm doin my part boy is there something you need me to do? If you want it, say the word I'll try it. I know whatever I'm not fulfilling another woman is willing I'm gonna fulfil you my body and spirit._"

Quinn improved by moving out of her spotlight to dance on Mercedes.

Santana's mouth flew open watching Quinn move seductively on Mercedes while Mercedes sang like there weren't hands running all over her body.

_"I promise ya I'll keep myself up remain the same chick, you fell in love with. I'll keep it tight. I'll keep my figure right. I'll keep my hair fixed, keep rocking the hottest outfits. When you come home late, tap me on my shoulder I'll roll over. Baby I heard you I'm here to serve you. If its love you need __to give it is my joy, all I want to do is cater to you boy._"

Walking back to her spot Quinn stood behind her mic and internally giggled watching Artie and Tina's faces in the audience.

"_Let me cater 2 you 'Cause baby this is your day. Do anything for my man. Baby you blow me away I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert, and so much more. Anything you want let me cater 2 u. Inspire me from the heart Can't nothing tear us apart. You're all I want in a man. I put my life in your hands. I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert, and so much more. Anything you want I want to cater 2 u._"

Santana looked over at the two having eye sex that needed a condom because of its intensity. It nearly threw her off from starting her own verse.

_"I wanna give my breath, my strength, my will to you. Thats the least I can do let me cater 2 u through the good, the bad, the ups and the downs I'll still be here for you let me cater 2 u, 'cause you're beautiful. I love the way you are. Fulfill your every desire. Your wish is my command. I wanna cater 2 my man. Your heart, so pure your love shines through the darkness we'll get through. So much of me is you. I wanna cater 2 my man"_

They all joined back in to sing the chorus as Santana finished off her verse. The three walked towards the middle where they'd come together for a final dance. While doing their choreography all of the guys were up in the front with Tina, Unique, Bree, and Kitty cheering them on.

_"I don't care what my momma say daddy say say._.._no no no no._.." Mercedes did her Beyoncè shimmy causing her breast to jiggle in her dress and an uproar of applause to occur.

Quinn not being able to keep her hands to herself slapped Mercedes on the ass after she finished off with her high note. Mercedes looked at Quinn and all the blonde could do was shrug.

Mercedes held her hand over her breast as they took a bow so nothing would pop out. The little crowd they had went wild. Nobody knew how Jacob Ben Israel got into the auditorium, but some how he made it in to enjoy the show.

"Way to be subtle Quinn. Everybody saw that." Mercedes scolded through her teeth. Not caring Quinn shrugged and put the microphone back in its holder. She rested her forehead against Mercedes and looked at her. "You knew the consequences when we tried on these dresses." Wrapping her arms around Mercedes waist she pulled her in close to her and bit her lip.

Brushing hair from Mercedes face Quinn cupped her neck and kissed her girlfriend.

"I knew it! I fucking called it!" Santana shouted high five-ing Artie whose hands were already raised as if he was a referee calling a touch down. Jake and Sam were encouraging them as they made out on stage upsetting Marley and causing Rachel to storm out.

Mike's mind was blown as his two friends made out while Puck couldn't do anything but shake his head and bite his fist turned on.

Pulling back to catch her breath Quinn smiled and licked her lips. Taking the microphone still in Mercedes hands she brought it to her now purple stained lips. "Please do not call either one of us back for anything else unless it is an emergency. It's been an awful experience and not a pleasure being here. Fuck off and we're out!" She dropped the mic and took Mercedes hand. Mercedes gasped turned into a giggle watching Quinn do the speech she heard her practice, but never assumed it would ever come into play. The two ran off stage with middle fingers held high laughing all the way out of the school.

"So do we really have to top that or is it okay for us to just forfeit?" Sam asked looking at a crimson faced and sweaty Mr. Shue.

**A/N Yes? No? Let me know what you think. I only wrote this after that crappy hint at Sam and Berry New York episode. **


End file.
